


True Happiness

by SaeranLover



Series: In the Unknown [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual spoilers for Unknown's real name, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You had been feeling down ever since being introduced to Mint Eye.Unknown didn't like it at all, and decides that he has to make you happy.Fic on a permanent hiatus.





	1. Outdoors for an hour

_He had brought her to paradise so that she could experience true happiness. After a few weeks of being cleansed and cared for by Unknown after an incident in which she caused herself harm, she said that she wanted to be here on her own accord. She also said that she liked it at Magenta when questioned about it. But one question remains: why is she acting so glum? Until this question is answered, her existence is to remain known only to the Saviour and Unknown. The other disciples are not to know of her presence until we have cured her of this sadness._

 

 

 

“You’ve been lying on that chair staring at the ceiling for about an hour now.” Silence lingered in the room, the slight buzz of the fans from the computers being the only sounds present. “What’s so interesting about a ceiling stained by water that leaks through when it rains? The sky is a better thing to look at.” Once more, there was silence for a moment. “Some clouds look like bunnies… Others just look-!”

You then heard a groan of frustration as you turned to lie on your side, and looked at the wall which seemed to have a few child-like scribbles covering it. There was only one reason why you weren’t responding to the man who had brought you here – you just weren’t feeling in the best of moods. You had been taking what he and the Saviour person you had met called the ‘medicine of salvation’ when told, and despite it being intended to improve your life, the effects seemed to be… wearing off as time went on.

Before you knew it, you heard the sound of the heavy metal doors at the opposite size of the room slamming shut, and that made you turn over to now face the door.

He had gone. Had you annoyed him by not responding to him? You hoped not, but… In your mind, you had completely assured yourself that was the case. He was annoyed at you, and now he was going to go off and find somebody who could take you off his hands, or maybe he was just going to find a quiet place somewhere, then take you there to finish you off where nobody would find your body…

But then again… You had thought that he was initially going to kill you when he led you to the apartment which supposedly belonged to the Saviour, as he showed up saying that he was going to take you to paradise when you claimed that there was no password lock on the door.

_Leaving you alone with your thoughts was a bad idea…_

Soon enough, you were no longer on your own as he had returned… For that matter, did you even know his name? You knew of the code name or nickname he went by, Unknown, but his true name was a mystery to you.

“The Saviour has given me permission to take you outside for an hour,” he muttered, taking hold of your wrist as you took your time to sit up. “Come on. It’s nice out there today.”

You weren’t even given a choice in the matter after that as you were pulled out of the room which you had been stuck inside for a few weeks - a month even – into the empty hallways of the building. From what you were aware, people weren’t allowed to know that you were there at the moment, so maybe he had to wait for a time where everyone else who lived here happened to be gathered somewhere before he could take you out?

“You’ve not spoke once today, assistant. What’s the matter with you?” He glanced back at you briefly, before rolling his eyes as you didn’t reply. “Normally you _at least_ answer my questions, so something isn’t right.”

It took a lot for you to just open your mouth after that, but you did force yourself into saying something. “I, um… I’ve been wondering… Uh… What… is your name?”

_He laughed… Why did he have to laugh?_

“You don’t need to know that, assistant. Maybe if you _behave_ , I’ll let you know… in a few months.” Moments later, you found yourself out in what seemed to be a little garden... Perhaps it would better be described as a courtyard. It felt very enclosed due to the towering white walls of the Mint Eye building surrounding it, but it still made you feel more free than you had done in a long time. The floor was grassy and there were many small scattered flowers across it. In the centre though, there was a tall tree. Still not tall enough to reach higher than the roof mind you, but it was still very tall in comparison to you and him.

You stood still, taking a moment to breathe in the fresh air which was actually present out here in comparison to his room full of computers. However, you watched as he then went over to the tree and kicked it. He then glanced up, and kicked it again. Something seemed to partially drop down then, so he groaned and gave the tree one last rough kick. You had to hold back laughter at watching him stumble about because of his foot hurting.

But… It looked like a swing which had been dropped down from the tree. Why had he been wanting to get that down?

Your question was answered when he then sat down on it, before glancing over at you. “What, you’re just going to stand around? I’m sacrificing time which I can be working so that you can be outside for a few minutes and cheer the hell up…” Whilst he remained sat on the wooden seat of the swing, he then started kicking at the grass until he ended up pulling it out of the dirt.

After a moment, you then decided that you were going to do something. Slowly, you made your way over to the tree, and made sure that you stood behind him. Then, with a faint trace of a smile on your face, you gently nudged him behind his shoulders. He visibly flinched as the swing moved forward, before he turned his head and glared at you.

You laughed.

For the first time since arriving at this place, you laughed.

You felt his eyes staring straight at you for a moment until he ended up standing up and taking hold of your wrist. Now he seemed to be more surprised than annoyed. “You… giggled. You enjoyed shoving me?”

With your smile still on your face, you shook your head. “It’s a _swing._ You’re meant to move back and forth on it, not stay still!” Afterwards, you then gestured back over to it. “You want me to keep pushing you?”

“… No. I’ll push you. Revenge.”

It was actually becoming very hard not to laugh at his slight lack of understanding, but you decided to indulge him so you sat down on the wood and took hold of the ropes. Quickly, you grinned at him as he rolled his eyes and walked to behind you and giving you a gentle push. And by gentle, it was more like a little tap. The swing barely moved!

After a few more gentle pushes, he ended up realising that he was getting nowhere in his ‘revenge’, so he gave you a slightly rougher push. The rush of cold air going past your face made you feel so much more excited, and you believed that he could tell.

Soon enough though, you just felt… bored. Back and forth, back and forth.

“Is pushing people all that you do on ‘swings’?”

It took a lot to just try and rack your memory of any past times where you had used a swing, or witnessed anyone else using a swing. Then you remembered a film which you watched as a child… One person was sat on a swing, using their legs to keep it moving, whilst the other person stood over them on the swing too.

It took a lot to persuade him to do that, but soon enough, he caved in and let that happen. He repeatedly mumbled to himself that you were ‘well and truly insane’ at first, but soon enough he was laughing alongside you as you kept making it go higher and higher.

You had absolutely no idea on how much time ended up passing as the two of you remained like that, but the excitement grew to a close when you heard a quiet creak… And had the seat give way beneath you. Both of you ended up in a heap in the ground, and he seemed to have cut himself up quite a bit due to the impact. You did too, for that matter…

“Crap… There’s some blood on your face. The Saviour said that you weren’t allowed to get hurt if you were to stay as my assistant.” He frantically did his best to clean it up, before you took hold of his hand and pulled it away from you.

“That was fun.”

“You got _hurt!_ ”

“I found it really fun… Sometimes, getting a little bit beaten up is part of the fun!” He then looked at you with wide eyes.

“You’re a masochist. Now come on, your hour’s up already. You’ve got to return to my room before the other disciples become aware of your existence and so that I can clean up all that blood.”

He pulled you back up to your feet and then brushed some of the dirt off your clothes. A slight scowl formed on his face when you pouted, before he then went and led you back indoors. The dust in the air got to you almost instantly, and the temperature felt almost stupidly hot. You already missed that brief few moments of freedom, as they seemed to just fly straight by once you were outside.

After about two minutes, you found yourself caught within the confines of his rooms once more…

“Uh… Go have a shower and clean yourself up. I’ll see if you hurt yourself a bit too much afterwards… Your knee seems to be pretty bad so I’ll have to check that first.” He quite forcefully pushed you into an adjoining room which you knew by this point was a bathroom, before he then mumbled something about you already having a spare set of clothes in there.

Once alone with your thoughts as you washed yourself, and got rid of the little patches of blood covering your face, arms, and legs, you remembered that you still didn’t get his name… He said that you could know it if you behaved, right? Maybe you could ask him if that were the case when you were outside… You really didn’t want to have to call him ‘Unknown’ or as simply just ‘him’ as with most of the time.

Actually… That was your mission now.

You were going to _find out his real name._


	2. The bookshelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get locked into the bedroom after your cuts and bruises are sorted whilst he does something...

You had only been indoors for about thirty minutes, and already you were missing the child-like wonder which was in his voice as he spoke and when he laughed as the two of you messed about on that swing. It was almost as though he had missed out on those simple joys in his childhood, and that moment had compensated for some of that…

“Stop fidgeting.” His cold hands firmly took hold of your leg, and forced it into staying still. It wasn’t your fault that you were bouncing your leg up and down without realising it… It perhaps also didn’t help that this was the first time in a while that you had sat on a proper chair, so you couldn’t help but feel fidgety.

“S- Sorry…” You watched as his mint eyes followed his hands, before quickly and efficiently cleaning up the injury on your leg. Soon enough, he had been able to disinfect the cut just in case, and then put a bandage over it. “Am… I in trouble for getting hurt?”

He huffed, and stood up before shaking his head. “Just wear trousers until it’s cleared up. The cuts won’t matter unless the Saviour sees them… And I don’t want to see them either, now that I’ve sorted them out.” With that, you then went ignored as he forcefully removed you from his chair, and sat back down on it as he turned to face his computers and started doing something on them. On the few occasions where you _did_ get his attention after that, you would receive a quiet “ _fuck off”_ without a doubt.

It seemed almost as though he had returned to his original attitude towards you…

Of course, at least he wasn’t completely ignoring you though. The last time that he had ignored you, you had only just been brought to Mint Eye, and you were trapped in a prison cell… And you had found some glass… And then…

A slight sting emerged on your wrist as you thought about what you had done, before you glanced down at the pale scar stretching across your skin. God…

Soon enough, you found yourself yawning. There was only one bed in this place, but he did say that you could sleep in it whenever because he doesn’t use it often at all… So you made up your mind on going to sleep.

 

 

You had gone… Finally. He hated it when you would just linger around watching everything that he does at times.

_Mental note: find you a hobby for when he doesn’t need you to do anything._

His newly found freedom made him feel as though he could now move about freely, so he went over to the bedroom door and quietly locked it when the sound of your light breathing reached his ears. With that, he ended up leaving the room and started heading towards the courtyard where he had messed about with you before.

The broken swing remained hanging from the tree, now being coated by the pouring rain. The clouds just above were dark… ominous… foreboding. He felt that they perfectly matched who he was as a person.

How he felt he acted before was nothing like that. It reminded him of the days where his mother would go off somewhere, and the _traitor_ would take him outside to eat ice cream and play about for a while… But at least he knew that you _couldn’t_ abandon him like the traitor did. He could easily enough lock a door to stop you from leaving his rooms, tranquilise you if you tried to run, create an electronic tag which could physically prevent you from leaving, or even just place a tracking chip on you!

But at the same time… He didn’t want to.

Your laugh lingered in his mind. It was sweet and innocent. Something which sounded as though it would be worth protecting…

He _hated_ that. But he liked it at the same time.

 

 

When you woke up, you straight away felt… Restrained. Not in a bad way though, it just seemed as though the bed’s blankets had been pulled out from underneath you, placed over you, then tucked in tightly. It did take a good while to loosen them.

However, it wasn’t as though you could possibly leave this room though – the door was locked. You struggled for a good few minutes trying to open it, until his voice passed through the door. “The hell are you doing? Get back in bed. I’m sorting something out, and I can’t risk you knowing, so just sleep for another few hours.”

And so, you did your best to look at what he was doing from underneath the door, seeming as there was a little gap there. You could vaguely make out that he was sat cross-legged on the floor, and that there a few different tools, like a hammer and a screwdriver. Was he trying to build something?

A few moments later, your vision was obscured because of the sound of him pulling off his jacket and tossing it down on the floor.

So… You knocked on the door quietly. “I’m thirsty…” You remained stood there until you heard a quiet huff and watched as the door was unlocked and he appeared in the slight gap. “Did you hear me…? I’m thirsty…”

“Yeah. I heard you. Do you want some water or something? I don’t want you leaving this room for now.” You made it seem like you were glaring at him with your arms crossed, but in reality, you were peering over his shoulder. It looked as though he was trying to build something like… a bookshelf? “Fucking hell, just give me an answer! Or you can just stay thirsty in here!”

“Fine. I’ll have a drink of water,” you mumbled, sitting back down on the bed and folding your arms in frustration as the door slammed shut. But still, what exactly was his problem at the moment? And why did he not want you to see what he was making? He was so frustrating…

Eventually, you had a bottle of water tossed into the room after the door had been opened slightly, before it slammed closed once more. “What the hell is his problem…? Just a few hours ago we were laughing together, and now…” You then shook your head, and retrieved the bottle and took as many big sips from it as possible. “I wish he would just cheer up…”

You had actually almost fell asleep again by the time that he finally unlocked the door and made his way over to you. “Get up. I need to cover your eyes.” He acted rather rough as you were pulled up to your feet, before you suddenly felt a piece of dark cloth removing your vision.

You tensed up, fearful that something was going to happen to you, but when you felt him actually take hold of your arms somewhat gently, you felt… puzzled. Soon enough, he ended up sitting you down on your worst enemy in the room filled with his computers – a creaky old wooden stool. You always hurt yourself whenever you sat on it, so most of the time, you opted for standing about or sitting on the floor.

The blindfold was then removed…

“Here. You look bored as hell sat about all day. Might as well get you distracted with a book than have to put up with your sighing all of the time…” A book landed on your lap, and you looked up at Unknown with an intense curiosity in your eyes. “What?”

“You’re… not being as… angry with me as you have been before now…”

“Yeah? And?”

You grumbled quietly, before opening to the first page of the book.

“And by the way, that bookshelf over there is yours. Just tell me when you’ve finished that book and I’ll try and get you some more to read.” He pointed over to the shelves which you had vaguely seen him trying to assemble before, and they were completely bare. Afterwards, he returned to his computers and started typing something down on it.

A few pages into the book, you looked up at him as he continued working. “Hey… Um… Thank you…”

He paused for a moment, perhaps to take in what you had just said, before going back to typing.

_Now perhaps isn’t the best time to ask him for his name… He’s done all of that for you, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these chapters are only going to be short, seeming as I intend to show Saeran and MC getting closer gradually as they spend a year together, but I intend to fit in many different events within this.  
> That means that if anybody wishes to see anything happen, want any particular sort of interactions or events, do feel free to tell me in the comments! I will try to fit them in if I can, as long as they aren't enough to bump this up to a mature or explicit rating, as I intend to keep the rating as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and post previews for each chapter on my tumblr account! I'm called [saeranlover](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/) on there too! All of my Mystic Messenger writing is tagged as ' _Mari's Mysme Writings_ '.


End file.
